1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an automatic document feeder and an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Automatic document feeders are widely used for image reading devices. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-238252A (hereafter, referred to as JP 2007-238252A), an example of an automatic document feeder is disclosed. The automatic document feeder disclosed in JP 2007-238252A is configured to eject a document for which the image reading is finished is stacked on an output tray so as to be sunk into a bottom of stacked documents already stacked on the output tray so that the documents are placed on the output tray in ascending order. More specifically, the automatic document feeder disclosed in JP 2007-238252A is provided with a spring member to lift the rear edge portion of the documents so that sinking ejection can be achieved.